Sakura's Initiation
by WhiteMint
Summary: Wait-WHAT? I have to endure the initiation for joining Akatsuki when I never even agreed to this? I don't even know how to play basketball! SakuraxAkatsuki Rated T for potential language
1. Prologue

WhiteMint: Horrah! Time for the second part! I updated faster b/c it's actually quite short! So I'll make this the prologue?

Summary: Wait-WHAT? I have to endure the initiation for joining Akatsuki when I never even agreed to this? I don't even know how to play basketball! SakuraxAkatsuki Rated T for potential language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the massacre would never have happened.

* * *

**Prologue**

_'I can't believe those bastards tricked me'_

Collapsing on her small and hard dorm bed, Sakura groaned at into her pillow and contemplated suicide by suffocation. But she didn't want to risk having the members squabble over who gets to do CPR on her while she died slowly, enduring their bickering in her last moments of life.

The only good thing – or maybe the worst thing – was that she found out that her dorm mate was none other than Konan, whom all the Akatsuki feared and respected. When Sakura asked, Pein muttered something about papercuts and hand sanitizer but didn't go into great detail.

Punching her pillow half-heartedly, Sakura mentally listed out the pros and cons about her new roommate.

**_Pros_**

_The Akatsuki respects Konan_

_Konan is very nice and calm, unlike the calamity of the others_

… _Konan folds origami?_

**_Cons_**

_Now the Akatsuki knows _exactly_ where I live_

_They will find excuses to visit me… and Konan_

_Crap, I think they said something about alternating who picks me up and who drops me off_

_I have no more alone time now… *insert tear*_

As she punched her pillow once more for good measures, Sakura put her mind on the even more serious situation.

Her forced initiation, or what she liked to call it: The Impossible Tasks.

~Flashback~

"_You stupid kids! Stop fighting over her like she's a piece of meat! Can't you see she's terrified?" Konan yelled as she quickly retrieved Sakura from the pits of men filled hell. While Konan took a terrified Sakura to the team office and gave her some water, the team paused and looked at each other. A sudden meeting soon took place among the Akatsuki. _

…

…

…

"_So… It's unanimous that Haruno Sakura should join the Akatsuki as the team healer?"_

_When answered with a chorus of "yes," Pein smirked, before relaying to the rest of the team his plan. _

_By the end of the discussion, the rest of the team looked at Pein in awe. The plan was ingenious. _This _was why only Pein could be the captain of the famed Akatsuki basketball team… He really was brilliant._

"_Alright, lets go. It's showtime…"_

…

…

…

_As Sakura sipper her water, Konan gave her a half-smile, "Don't worry, these guys are really calm and collected all the time, I think your presence just excited them a bit but I'm sure they'll respect your wishes if you don't really want to join us."_

_Sakura smiled back, "That's nice to know, but I wonder why they like me so much? It's not like I'm attractive or anything."_

_At those words, Konan smirked, '_She really has no clue on how cute she is huh? I bet that in highschool, her friends really protected her from other guys'

_Meanwhile, back in Konoha High, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki simultaneously sneezed._

_Before Konan could explain to Sakura, the rest of the team walked in on them. At first, Sakura was wary, but to her surprise and relief, the Akatsuki really _was_ calm and gave her no more than a nod or – in Tobi's case, a wave. Pein gave her a charming smile before speaking._

"_I apologize on behalf of the rest of the Akatsuki. We were too excited and if you don't want to join us, then that is perfectly fine with us," and with that, he started rummaging through some files. _

"_Sakura-chan," Itachi then spoke up-_

'Why does his voice sound like chocolate for the ears_?' Sakura mentally groaned._

_-"I happen to remember that for first years, it is required to join one of the many groups in Tokyo University. What group do you plan on joining?"_

_With that, Deidara spoke up, "Sakura-chan's probably going to join the Healer's Group, yeah? I remember you saying that you're studying medicine to become a doctor, yeah."_

_Sakura immediately brightened, "Yes! I plan on joining the Healer's Group. I heard that the director, Tsunade, is one of the best doctors in all of Japan!" too bad she didn't notice the entire Akatsuki smirk._

"_Really?" Pein asked, handing her a piece of paper "I happen to have one of the extra forms for the Healer Group, back when Sasori wanted to join. You can fill it out and I'll send it to Tsunade."_

_Sakura was immediately suspicious, 'Are they trying to recruit me…?'_

_But when she glanced at the form, she noticed nothing unusual. It looked like a normal application form with "Healer" at the top and there was no mention whatsoever of the infamous basketball team, Akatsuki. _

_She brightened up, '_Konan was right! These people aren't that bad! And I don't even have to join them!'

_Sakura immediately started to fill out the form, blissfully unaware of the positively evil grins among the Akatsuki._

"_Here you go Pein-san! I hope it's not too much trouble to give this to Tsunade!" Sakura smiled, making Pein almost – keyword: _almost – _guilty for tricking her. "My pleasure," Pein said, before taking the paper and filling out some parts._

_Sakura paused. It was the part that said "For Official Use Only" that she didn't bother to look at. Eyes widening in horror, she saw him write "Akatsuki Basketball Team" in the line that said "Line of Work" before signing it with a flourish. _

_She had totally forgot one part about the Healer's Group: besides learning on being a doctor, they were assigned to groups such as sports teams that needed medical aid._

_Before she could grab the form, Pein tucked it away into his sports jacket, looking very smug with himself. _

_Sakura felt herself suddenly lifted up and put on the shoulders of the biggest member of the Akatsuki. Kisame grinned up at her, "Welcome to the Akatsuki Pinky."_

_As she looked down, all the members stared back at her._

_Pein looked really pleased with himself, and her._

_Sasori looked like he was about to jump her._

_Deidara looked positively giddy, in the manliest of ways._

_Itachi looked like a cat recently fed cream._

_Hidan looked like he was praying?_

_Kakuzu – she later learned his name, along with Hidan's – looked at her calculatingly._

_Tobi was practically bouncing off the walls._

_Konan didn't know whether to be happy to be with another girl, or to knock some sense into the guys and take the damn form._

_And Zetsu-_

"_Yay! We have Sakura-chan! – _It's time for her initiation_."_

'INITIATION?_'_

_If possible, the guys suddenly looked even happier. _

"_In Akatsuki," Pein explained, "the initiation is where you complete one task for each member to determine your worth." He glanced at Konan, who immediately grabbed some white star paper from her pocket and scribbled on the ends on each. Handing them to Pein, Konan looked at Sakura apologetically before sitting back down on the chair._

_Pein shoved his fist that was clutched with the ends of the star paper, "Please take one."_

_Dumbfounded, Sakura silently grabbed one and slowly read off the name printed on there.

* * *

_

WhiteMint: Now is the time to vote! Who gets to have our dear Sakura-chan first? ;P

Yes, this will be multi-chaptered...

I already have in mind the tasks from most of the Akatsuki and I think Kakuzu's will be pretty funny (hint hint It will be less KakuzuxSakura and more like, 75% will be SakuraxAkatsuki)

I will tally up the votes on the 5th of August and then do my best to write a fast chapter! And if it makes you all feel any better, I will write bits of my ideas beforehand to speed things up with the updating. I hope to finish this arc before school starts because I will be busy for a while.

During the waiting period for the votes, I think I will try to sketch out the Akatsuki jersey. My art sucks though so I don't think it will be posted anytime soon.


	2. Olympics? Since When?

Sakura watched as the Akatsuki played a practice match against each other (4 on 4) while sitting next to Konan, who was supposedly the referee for their practice match – she was folding paper cranes.

"Konan nee-chan, why are they all pursuing other careers when they can obviously play as professionals anytime!? They look like they can go to the Olympics!"

Because as weird as they were, their basketball skills were simply _amazing._

Konan smiled, "They _did_ go to the Olympics, only they lost their very first game."

Sakura was dumbfounded, "They _lost?_"

"Well, not really lose in a match, they automatically lost by forfeiture because none of them arrived for the game."

Sakura eyed the guys playing, "They may be lazy, but I don't think they would skip out on the _Olympics_."

Konan chuckled at the memory before explaining.

"Deidara got held up at the airport for carrying explosives"

Sakura snorted, '_Those stupid clay birds of his'_

"Pein got arrested for trying to chat with the world leaders."

Sakura chuckled, "He really does want to conquer the world huh? He starts fast."

"People found out about Sasori's puppets and called him weird. He sulked in his room and refused to play."

Sakura felt sorry for him.

"Hidan was also held up at the airport for that ridiculous scythe of his that he refused to part with. He was then arrested for indecent language and for almost sacrificing one of the airport security guards."

'_Scythe??? I don't want to know…'_

"Itachi tried to go, but he was surrounded by fangirls that refused to let him go until he took pictures with _every one _of them. He arrived an hour late, and was almost arrested for indecent exposure."

Sakura just looked plain confused.

"The fangirls took his shirt, he barely managed with only his jersey shorts on."

Sakura turned green at the thought.

"We never found Zetsu until we were about to leave… Turns out that he liked the Olympic flower garden a bit too much."

Sakura was not surprised.

"Kakuzu was also arrested… For selling fake tickets. Sad thing was, his own money got confiscated too, along with his profits."

'_This is just ridiculous…"_

"Kisame stupidly participated in the swimming competitions. He won four gold medals until the media found out that he really wasn't a swimming athlete. His medals were then confiscated. I think he cried about it for three days"

She couldn't handle it anymore, Sakura just cracked. As laughter spewed out of her mouth, the entire Akatsuki basketball team to paused for a second to take a look at her.

"That has _got_ to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I can't believe it…" Sakura managed to say between bouts of laughter.

At Pein's inquiring glance, Konan spoke up, "I just told Sakura about the Olympics."

When Sakura looked up, laughter dying down to a few chuckles, she noticed the considerable change in the Akatsuki.

Pein looked disgruntled.

Deidara was muttering about how the stupid security that didn't appreciate art.

Itachi turned pale and started looking over his shoulders, fidgeting as if expecting girls to come out of the vents.

Sasori was messing around with one of his puppets, looking positively murderous.

Hidan started sharpening his scythe while praying.

Kakuzu checked his wallet.

Zetsu was the only one with a happy expression on his face.

Tobi was confused, "We went to the Olympics?"

…

"The place you got lost at Tobi" the rest of the team simultaneously spoke.

* * *

DarkMint: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. To be honest, I have no clue on what to write for Deidara... I was thinking about making Sakura steal clay or something but that's practically straight from "Late Revenge" another fanfiction. So as an apology I decided to post up this side-story that I wrote a while ago. I hope you like it.

But don't worry! I _think _I have an idea for Deidara, just give me a few days.

...

Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes since I lack a beta.

Please review! PLEASE! _I'm begging you!_

Because as much as I love the "Author Alerts" and "Story Alerts" I prefer the "Review Alerts" mkay?


	3. Envy

For Kami knows what reason, Sakura's Calculus teacher, Asuma, decided to "pop quiz" them to get a basic understanding on the class's Calculus level. As he passed out the papers – or pretty much dumping the stack on someone at the front and telling him to pass it down – he warned them that it also counted as a test grade, and that if they sink now, good luck.

Sakura took hers and gave the pile to the Uchiha next to her, only to look at him questioningly as he promptly shoved it at the next person over.

"You're not going to take the quiz?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi looked at her and scoffed, "I wrote the quiz Sakura-chan, and the tests, and the midterms, and the finals… I was this lazy ass's assistant last year."

And to her confusion, Itachi then got up and left.

As Itachi Uchiha sauntered off, Sakura took a quick glance at the quiz.

Her heart dropped. The quiz had only one problem. And that one problem required the use of 5 formulas, a graph, multiple integration, dimensionless variables, and partial derivatives.

Hell no.

* * *

Itachi was quietly lying on the grass in the campus woods. It was a peaceful time. Most of the students were in their respective classes or walking around. And for Itachi, this was the best of times… or at least the most preferable because as an Uchiha, nothing is good enough for him.

Fiddling with his new necklace - no, observing. Uchiha's dont _fiddle -_ Itachi glanced up to see a weary Sakura walking towards him.

"How was it?" Itachi asked, looking at her dead expression.

"I hope you rot in hell," the normally quiet-mannered Sakura replied.

Itachi only smirked at that.

She collapsed onto the grass next to him and looked at the clouds. Five minutes of peaceful silence passed only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"Have you ever liked anyone?"

Thinking a bit, Sakura laughed out loud, "I did once, but that ended up in disaster."

His curiosity perked, Itachi prodded her on, "What happened?"

Sakura spoke up, blushing a bit at the memory, "Well, his name was Uchiha Sasuke, so I guess he's a relative of yours?"

Hearing the name, Itachi stiffened, '_If I find out the my foolish little brother broke her heart, I'll thank him for being so stupid for his loss, and I'll beat him a new one for hurting her."_

Since Sakura wasn't a mind reader, she continued, "I was around twelve when I had a crush on him…"

Flashback

_Sakura Haruno decided to finally muster up her courage. Today was the day she would confess._

_She quickly ran over to her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, who was currently in a verbal argument with Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Dobe, I can't believe you're not only stupid, but unhealthy. Tomatoes are the best for you, not ramen!"_

"_Teme! You just lack taste! Who would want your measly tomatoes when ramen is so much better!"_

_Before Sasuke could retort, Sakura reached them, panting a bit from her running. Blushing furiously at seeing Sakura, Sasuke's personality turned a complete 180 as he tried to deepen his voice to sound more cool, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"_

BANG!

Sakura jumped, surprised at the sound. "Eh? How did this happen?"

Itachi glared at his, now smoldering, necklace. "Doesn't matter, at least you managed to get one of them to set off"

Sakura tried to press on with the questioning, but an icy glare stopped her halfway.

"Please continue with your story"

_With her face turning to a color similar to the tomatoes that Sasuke loved so much, Sakura spoke up, hesitantly, "I wanted to tell you something…"_

_Before she could finally say it, she got rudely interrupted._

"_Hey Hag, I need you to do me a favor-" Sai suddenly noticed the two others. Looking at the situation - Sakura was blushing, Sasuke looked hopeful, and Naruto practically had hearts in his eyes – Sai immediately realized what he interrupted. He gave his little faux smile of his and spoke up, "I can't believe you've gotten even ruder Ugly, why are you interrupting Emo and Dickless' date?"_

"_DATE?" the three others intoned, utterly flabbergasted at what they heard._

"_Of course Hag, don't you know that those two are secretly gay?"_

_Sakura gasped, her crush on Sasuke completely evaporated, "That actually explains a lot."_

_Sasuke paled. "No Sakura-chan! I'm not gay! Especially with this Dobe here!"_

_Sakura smiled at him… a very sisterly smile, "It's okay Sasuke-kun! I understand why you hated your fangirls and always hanged around Naruto! I should have known when I saw you two kiss!"_

_Naruto was practically foaming in the mouth, "NO SAKURA-CHAN! The kiss was all an accident! Someone pushed me from behind remember? I don't even like Teme! We're not dating!" With Sasuke furiously nodding in agreement._

_Sakura patted Naruto's head… also in a sisterly way, "Don't worry! Denial is very common, I've read about it! And you two even have pet names for each other! But I promise I'll keep it a secret until you two are willing to come out of the closet."_

_She continued, misinterpreting their looks of horror, "You don't have to worry! Gay or not, you two will always be my friends."_

_My friends…_

_Friends…_

…friends…

_Naruto and Sasuke were now officially stuck in Sakura's Friend Zone._

_She turned back to Sai, "What was it you wanted me to help you with?" Sai smirked, leading Sakura away from the speechless 'couple' before replying, "It's about that project…"_

_As they walked away, Sasuke and Naruto both crashed to the ground. Not only were they in Sakura's "Friendship Zone," Sakura now considered them both secretly gay. Friendship was square one; they were both on square negative infinity…_

_All because of one person._

"_I'm going to kill Sai."

* * *

_

I hope you liked that :)

So I finally thought of Deidara's task, and it's really complicated. This chapter is a sneak peek on what his task for Sakura is… but I never really explained it in this chapter. You'll get a full "explanation" next chapter.

Deidara's task is going to be pretty big. Potentially many chaptered. And it involves the top 7 voted characters. (7 is an important number, there has to be 7 characters involved in this)

Sorry about the lack of updates, but I was really hesitant on what to write. .


	4. Gluttony

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! Sorry! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Now since no one reads the top note, I'll save what I have to say for the end~ **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Gluttony**

* * *

Sitting in the dark club room with the projector running, Sakura's face was almost neon from embarrassment. Everyone, with the exception of Itachi and herself, were laughing their asses off. Tobi even fell off his chair.

And Deidara couldn't have been more proud of himself.

_BANG!_

_Sakura jumped, surprised at the sound. "Eh? How did this happen?"_

_Itachi glared at his, now smoldering, necklace. "Doesn't matter, at least you managed to get one of them to set off"_

_Sakura tried to press on with the questioning, but an icy glare stopped her halfway._

_"Please continue with your story"_

"Oh! That's when his necklace went off!"

"How did that happen?"

"Was it wrath?"

"No! It has to be envy! Itachi got jealous of his own little brother!"

"Hahaha! He probably wanted Sakura-chan to confess to him."

"What a loser!"

How is it possible that the _entire_ Akatsuki managed to see this on high def? Well, we'll need a flashback…

**_~Flashback~_**

Sakura looked at the star paper and the tension in the air dwindled when she realized that she didn't know any of the members by name.

"Who's Deidara?"

"YEAUH!"

Deidara jumped in the air as he realized that he was chosen to be the first of the team members to pick an initiation task. Watching as he raced to his locker, the rest of the team had looks of dread and worry on their face as Deidara dug through his backpack.

"So, yeah, I was out of clay one day when I decided to dabble a bit in other forms of art that I could sell for a little pocket money. That was when I decided to make… these!" and with a flourish, Deidara pulled out 7 gold necklaces, each with a tiny little bird on the chain. He kept one for himself and threw the other six necklaces at the others; the ones who caught them were Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan.

"The fuck you doing with this gay-ass jewelry?" Hidan demanded, holding his necklace at arm's length.

Deidara wisely ignored him as he put on his necklace and addressed Sakura, "Do you know about the seven deadly sins?" Sakura nodded, "Among all sins possible of humankind, Dante listed the seven worst possible sins to be lust, greed, wrath, pride, envy, sloth, and gluttony." Deidara patted her on the head and addressed those still holding to their respective necklaces, "Based on code 3 part 5 of the Akatsuki Initiation Rules, other members must partake in the task if specified according to the one in charge of the initiation. So, those with the necklaces, put them on and look fabulous." Before the others could kill Deidara, he explained the task quickly.

"The task is simple. Each necklace has a sensor for when the wearer commits the sin assigned to it, the necklace will set off: one necklace, one sin. This idea was to sell to women who didn't trust their boyfriends. It acts as a checking device, if their necklace suddenly blew up, it would then be obvious that their boyfriend did something they shouldn't have. Don't ask me what sin each necklace has because I don't know, they're just prototypes and I accidently lost their labels. Now, Sakura here has to somehow set off each and every necklace within one week."

He grinned at her, "I'd watch out for the person with lust."

_**~End flashback~**_

Sakura sighed as the movie was over and Pein turned the lights back on.

"Ok everyone, it's almost midnight. It's time for everyone to leave the clubroom." Amidst a series of groans and complaints from the other Akatsuki team members, Pein shooed out the rest of the team as everyone went to their respective dorms.

As Sakura and Konan started walking towards their all-girls dorm building, Sakura yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Konan asked.

"Yep," Sakura replied, "All I want right now is some rest."

Konan laughed, "You better get all the rest you can, the initiation isn't a very relaxing process. Luckily for you, you've managed to set off Itachi's necklace on the first day."

The thought of having six more necklaces still perfectly intact didn't help Sakura's mood. At this rate, will she really be able to set off the other necklaces in the mere six days left?

Sakura sighed, why on earth was she cursed with this predicament involving the Akatsuki?

* * *

**_~Next Day~_**

* * *

It was a calm afternoon and Sakura sat in the small café that was close to the biology building where she was about to have her next class in half an hour. Sitting in a relatively secluded corner of the café behind a potted plant, she was relaxing with a slice of strawberry shortcake and her textbook open. In it was a chapter describing evolutionary features human have that exist for no apparent reasons, one of the funnier examples were about male nipples and how unnecessary they were but still there.

She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even notice his presence until her bite of cake was suddenly redirected from its path towards her mouth and into a certain basketball player's.

"Sasori! What are you doing?" Sakura pouted. She paid for that slice of cake so it was only fair that she ate it all. It didn't make her feel any better when she noticed that he was also carrying a slice of strawberry cake: newly bought and completely unblemished with a cute strawberry on top. Her strawberry topping was long gone and she tried to hide the look of longing as she stared at his slice of cake.

"Sorry Sakura, you looked so cute eating the cake that I just couldn't help but want a bite… So I took a bite of your cake instead," Sasori smoothly replied. Poor innocent Sakura was a bit confused, after all, he could have just taken a bite of his own cake if he wanted cake so badly, why eat hers?

Sakura sighed as he sat down across from her and took another bite of her cake, barely a third of it was left. Sasori noticed her sadness and an idea suddenly took place.

"Sakura-chan, as an apology for eating a piece of that cake, would you like the strawberry from mine?" Sasori asked, his face the very picture of innocence.

Sakura glanced at his face suspiciously, but the strawberry temptation was too much. Cautiously, she extended her fork towards his cake but the strawberry was quickly picked up by his fork.

"I thought I could have it!" Sakura huffed as she glared at the redhead holding onto the delicious looking strawberry. There was even some cream on it from the icing. "Tsk tsk Sakura," Sasori grinned, "I ate your cake from your fork, so it's only fair if you eat from my fork." With that, he held his fork in front of her mouth, waving the tantalizing fruit in front of her face.

Curious on why he would go through the trouble of feeding her, she opened her mouth and released the strawberry from the fork. As she was munching on the ripe fruit, she didn't notice the heated look Sasori gave her. After all, the act of feeding strawberries and cream is often used between two people of opposite genders in other… sensual ways.

Trying to distract himself from his less than pure thoughts, Sasori looked down on the table and noticed what she was reading. '_Hmmm evolution huh?' _As Sasori glanced at some of the context in the book, he suddenly remembered a piece of information he learned that had to do with that topic.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to know something interesting about evolution and colors?"

Sakura looked up at him, her interest now peaked. "What are you talking about?"

Sasori smirked, "Humans are often influenced by the colors surrounding them. For example, yellow often makes one nervous while blue has a calming influence. But not only do colors affect our mood, it can often affect our stomachs."

Continuing on, Sasori picked at his cake, "Warm colors such as red, orange, and yellow often incite hunger to a person. It is because of this very reason that lots of fast food companies use red colors in their logos, to attract the attentions of the common people. This is theorized that through evolution, humans have considered red to be for things safe to eat, such as strawberries and meat, while other colors are more harmful to be consumed, like the blue of ocean water."

Grinning, Sasori lifted a lock of Sakura's hair and kissed it. "Pink, however, is a more complicated color. It is a lighter shade, making it more calming and romantic to look at. But since it is but red and white, the pure white cannot hide the blush of red."

Sasori leaned in closer towards her over the small café table, his amber eyes darkening,

"Thus when a person sees this color, one cannot seem to hold back their emotions… their hunger…

It almost makes one want to _eat_… _you_… _up_-"

_**BOOM!**_

Just when Sasori was an inch away from Sakura's face, the necklace went off, making everyone in the café suddenly look towards their table. Now that everyone's eyes were on them, Sasori sat back in his chair and stabbed at his poor cake angrily, the poor cake never stood a chance. Sakura suddenly noticed the time on her watch '_It's almost time for class!' S_he quickly packed her textbook up and ran out of the cafe, giving Sasori a quick goodbye and leaving him sitting on an empty table with nothing but a mutilated cake. He glared at the pieces, imagining it was Deidara's stupid face that was crushed to pieces.

Deidara was so going to regret ever making these stupid necklaces.

* * *

**Note: Hi~ I'm back! Don't kill me ;_; Sorry I haven't written in so long but at least I didn't stop completely! *guilty look* So I'm now back to fanfiction and I was wondering, does anyone know any good AkatsukixSakura fanfics out there? Not necessarily all of Akatsuki at once but some of the members in singular stories, does that make any sense? Preferably the characters that are going to participate in Deidara's initiation plans. So if anyone knows any good PeinxSaku, KisamexSaku, TobixSaku, or HidanxSaku fanfics, please tell me! I'm trying to get my muse back haha and this chapter was updated because I read "These Days" by StormDragon666 and it made me completely in love with SasorixSakura! Even though the Sasori in this story is completely different from the Sasori in that story, it brought me back some of my muse! Thus, I finished this chapter~ ;D **

**Loves,**

**WhiteMint**


End file.
